In general, portable burners are used to put a cooking container thereon outdoors as well as at home and cook food by using gas, petrol, or the like as a fuel source.
Configurations of such a portable burner are roughly divided into a type in which a fuel container is directly coupled to a body part of a burner head and a type in which the burner body and the fuel container are spaced a certain distance from each other through a connecting hose.
In addition, in a configuration in which the burner body and the fuel container are spaced a certain distance apart from each other, since the configuration is configured so that the burner head is not provided with a separate flame hole part and a fire source with high heating power may be ensured, a user generates a flame on the burner head through a separate ignition source to thereby allow the burner to ignite.
On the contrary, in a configuration in which the burner head body part and the fuel container are mounted in a direct coupling type, the burner head is provided on one side thereof with a sparker and a flame is generated while the flame generated through the sparker contacts a gas ejected through a flame hole part of the burner head, thereby allowing the burner to ignite.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view in which a burner is disassembled so that an ignition device provided to a conventional burner is exposed.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an ignition device provided to the conventional burner has a configuration in which a separate sparker 20 is installed on one side of a burner head 10 to which a gas used as fuel is supplied and from which the gas is ejected.
The sparker 20 is formed of a thin bar-shaped metal material and is bent into an “L”-shape.
In addition, an end portion of the sparker 20 is formed in a sharp shape and is disposed at a position adjacent to an outer surface of the burner head 10 from which gas is ejected, so that ignition is realized while the gas is oxidized by an instantaneous flame generated from the sparker.
However, since the sparker 20 constituting the ignition device installed on the conventional burner is formed in a thin bar-like shape and is easily broken when an external force is applied, there is a problem in that the replacement period of parts is short and the confidence of users in a product is thereby deteriorated.
Furthermore, since even a small amount of foreign substances is applied on the entire outer surface of the sparker 20, a flame is not generated from the sparker 20. Thus, in order to allow the burner to ignite, there is an inconvenient problem in that foreign substances applied on the outer surface of the sparker should be removed.